Trick Or Treat
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: Traci Brook's Halloween parties are famous for stupid stuff happening. This year is no different.


_Trick Or Treat_

_By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight_

_A/N: I only own Ajay, Mollie belongs to World's Biggest Jerichoholic, Tessa belongs to Edgeismyhero1217, Bailey and Riley belong to BourneBetter67. _

"What do you say again?" Ashton asked her three old son as she and Joey walked up the sidewalk, he was holding her hand. "Trick or Treat." "Very good." Ashton grinned. Joey smiled back up at his mom. They walked up to the door of AJ Styles and Tessa Borden. "Now when Uncle AJ or Aunt Tessie open the door, tell them what I taught you okay?" Ashton asked. "Okay mommy." Ashton grinned and pressed the doorbell. "Coming!" a voice called seconds later the door opened up and AJ Styles came into view. "Trick or Treat Uncle AJ.' Joey stated with a wide grin. AJ laughed, "TESS! YOU GOT TO SEE THIS!" Tessa came into view next, "What?"

"Trick or Treat Aunt Tessie." Joey stated. "Oh my god, that is the cutest thing I have ever seen." Tessa stated. "Are you going to go trick or treating before Uncle Adam watches you?" AJ asked. "Un-huh." Joey answered, "Mommy and daddy are going to take me." "And Alex and Riley are going with us. Speaking of which, I am going to take him home, Alex and Chris are going to get him ready, I am going over to Petey's and get ready over there with them.' Ashton stated. 'I can't believe you are letting Chris dress him up as his mini me." Tessa said. 'I think it's cute. At least he is trying." Ashton stated. "That's true." AJ agreed with his blonde adopted sister.

"So who you are dressing up as?" Petey asked. "Batgirl, Chris is going as the Joker, Danny is going as Batman." Ashton answered as she sat down on the couch, "Bay can I use your flat iron? I left mine at home so Chris could do Joey's hair." Bailey nodded her head. "Do you think there will be a fight tonight at the party?" Petey asked looking at his best friend. "There might be, there is going to be booze involved. Chris doesn't like Danny very much because of the accidental kiss. And you know how he will get with Tess." Ashton answered leaning her head against the couch. "Don't worry about it Tink, everything will work out. It could be worse." Ashton looked at Petey like he was cracked. "No sweetie not like that, I mean it could be a lot worse, you could have had me, Bobby and James dressed up in tights in again.' Petey stated causing Ashton to start giggling.

"It was just you, Bobby and James. It was A1, Johnny, Eric and Chris Harris too." Ashton added between her giggles, "That was fun. Who knew you guys would do it." "You know that we couldn't say no to you." Petey commented. "Still can't." Ashton stated with a grin. "Are you happy Tink?" Ashton nodded her head, "I mean yeah, I am. Lisa and I are the knockout tag team champions, I am marrying Chris, I have Joey. I just feel like something is missing." "Like a baby?" he asked. Ashton nodded her head, "God Pete, it was so painful reliving all of it again. I cried for three days straight.'

'But it helped having Chris there right?" Ashton nodded her head yes, "if I go back in time I would. I would have stopped wrestling, I would have went down to the ring side area with Daniels when he went to attack Joe." Petey nodded his head, this was the most she had talked to him about her miscarriage, there was only three people that she had opened up to about it, Adam, Chris and Bailey. "No more sad stuff. We are going to have fun." Bailey stated. "Yes Momma Bay-bay." Ashton teased as she stood up and went into the bathroom.

"Did you hear what Alex is going as?" Bailey asked standing in the doorway. "The big bad wolf, I think is what Mollie told me." Ashton answered. Petey started laughing, "Oh that's great!" "I know." Ashton laughed too. "What is AJ and Tessa going as?' Bailey asked. "Um, Wonder Woman and Superman. Lisa is going as Catwoman." Ashton answered, "Trust me it took forever for us to decide that."

"Why is Lisa Catwoman?" "Because we couldn't think of any other female superheroes." Ashton answered. "Alex and Mollie are the Big Bad Wolf and Little Red Riding hood." Bailey commented. "What are you guys going as?' Ashton asked leaning on the counter. "Dorothy and the mayor of the munchkins." Bailey answered causing the shorter Canadian to bust out into laughter. "Shut it Tink.' "And I thought it was bad when I had him dress up as Peter Pan." Ashton giggled.

"What?" "Don't you remember? I had all of the guys of Team Canada dressed up as the Lost Boys and Petey as Peter Pan. For Halloween of 2005.' Ashton answered. Bailey laughed, "I remember that. I still can't believe you got them into the tights. How did you do that?" "Easy, I pouted begged and black mailed them." Ashton answered.

3 hours and 12 blocks later, Ashton was getting dressed in her bedroom, she was almost done getting dressed, the only thing left was for her to get her shoes on. "AJAY!" "IN HERE DANNY!" Ashton called back. "WHOA!" Danny stated coming into her bedroom. "What?" "Damn baby girl you look good. Sabin is going to eat you live." "That's kind of the point Danny. Especially with my brothers being with Joey." Ashton answered, "You don't look so bad yourself." "Thank you." "Can you fasten this for me?" she asked standing up. "Sure." Daniels said standing in front of her and fastened the tie of the cape.

He closed his eyes when he breathed the familiar smell of Ashton, vanilla and sugar cookies. He pressed his forehead against hers, he was so close to kissing her. But she seemed to regain her thought process, "Come on mustn't keep Superman waiting." "I can't believe you and Tessa got us into tights." 'I can come on." Ashton stated.

Daniels followed Ashton into the party. She was grabbed by Lisa and Tessa right off all three woman chatting it up. His eyes followed her though out the party. "BOBBY!" Ashton shouted as she darted across the room and into the arms of her ex fiancé. Robert Roode laughed as he hugged her. Robert had dressed up as an old school business man wearing a three piece suit along with a cane and bowler hat. James was standing next to him, wearing a prison grab. 'Nice, suites ya Jimmy James." Ashton stated as Bailey waddled up to them. "Hi Bay-Bay. Where is the munchkin?" she asked as she hugged her pregnant friend.

"Over there talking to your future hubby." Bailey answered motioning to where Chris was at. Ashton was over come by giggles, "I can't believe you got him to wear. Is that temporary?" "Yes, I would have killed him it was permanent." Bailey answered, "I am going to go sit down.' "Okay, I will come find you later." Ashton stated. "Do you think she would actually kill him?" Bobby asked. "With her hormones and the way she can go from sweet to bitch in 3.5 seconds, I am saying yes." Ashton answered. "Thank god, you never got far enough into your pregnancy, you would have killed me and brought me back to live to just to do it again." Robert stated causing Ashton to hit him in the stomach. "Oh shit, Ajay I am sorry." "Whatever, I am going to go over to Chris." Ashton stated. "Way to go." James stated, "you know she is still sensitive after what happened last month." "I know. I swear sometimes you don't think when it comes to her." James said.

Ashton walked over to her fiance and sat down on his lap. "What's wrong babe?" "Bobby hurt my feelings." Ashton stated, before she giggled feeling Chris' hand slid up her short skirt. "Hey! Not in public." Ashton said as she kissed his lips and pulling his hand out from underneath. "Batgirl is going to get Joker's makeup all over her pretty face." Petey stated. "Shut it Munchkin man." Ashton teased.

"Here Ajay, I thought you could use this." AJ stated handing her a drink. "Thanks twinny." AJ smiled at her, he wanted to see her, Lisa and Tessa get drunk. Hey even the TNA World Heavyweight champion had to be entrained. Within two hours, Ashton, Tessa, Lisa and Mollie were all drunk. Ashton had finally seen Alex in his costume. She titled her head to the side causing her blonde hair to get stuck on her lips. "Tessie!" she said motioning for her team mate. "What?" Tessa asked coming over to her side. "What's that?" "I don't know." Tessa answered. "Hey Ajay, who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" Alex asked before he howled causing Ashton to fall back on her ass shocked. Mollie laughed and went to help her up but ended up on the floor next to Ashton.

"Oh man of all nights not to have my camera." Bailey groaned. JB laughed from where he stood next to her. "Don't worry it's all being recorded." "Really?" "Yeah." JB answered. "They are going to kick your ass." "Oh well."

The next morning, Ashton woke up in her and Chris' bed. Chris was in bed with her snoring slightly, his arm wrapped around her waist. Her head pounded against her skull. She stumbled out of the bed to go get the pain killers that she left in her purse. She heard groaning coming from her couches. "Hey Twin." AJ stated from where he was standing in the kitchen. "How can you not be hung over?" "I didn't drink." "How did I get home?" "Me and JB." "Who is all here?" "Me, Tessa, Danny, Lisa, Alex and Mollie." "Did Danny and I kiss last night?" "Yes then you proceed to make out with Sabin too. I am pretty sure you kissed one of the girls too." "You pretty sure?" "Yes. I was trying to stop Tess too." "Oh, did Chris freak out when the kiss happened?" "Not really he just downed more booze. Then you went to him and made out with him. I saw more of you then I ever wanted to." Ashton nodded, she wondered what else happened last night. "Oh by the way. JB posted the party on Twitter."

A/N: I don't know I think it sounded better in my head.


End file.
